At The Concert
by Dark Angel K
Summary: This fanfic is based in episode 58 Deafat Milordo'sZ Each Persons resolve. What happens at the end of Megumi's Concert when Kiyomaro thought a lot about her and realizes his love for her, KiyomaroMegumi fic. Please Read it and Review It


At The Concert

A Megumi/Kiyomaro fic

Based in episode 58 at Megumi's concert

At The Concert...

"Before i start to sing the first song i have to tell you something. I'm gonna take a break of two weeks"

The people in their seats put surprising faces

"What, Why she will take a break for two weeks?" the people said in their minds

"But don't worry about me, please i ask you one thing, to believe in me please. I Want you to believe in me"

She looked into Kiyomaro's eyes and Kiyomaro blushed and thought deep into himself

"You look so beautiful there"

She looked to the whole crowd and she saw the students of her school, she excited and started to cry of joy

"THANK YOU EVERYONE"

And she started to sing

The concert has been one of the bests concerts she gave and everyone was amazed of her performance, her vocals were amazing and her dancing too. Kiyomaro, Zatch and Tio were also impressed. Kiyomaro had been all the concert thinking about her and with his face red and blushing a lot, he liked her much but he was a little shy to tell her. he had a beautiful thought of he and Megumi together when Megumi at the end of the concert told to him in a low voice:

"Kiyomaro-Kun can you please go to my dressing room and wait there for me please? i need it, the bodyguards and the stuff will allow you to pass and Tio and Zatch will be playing in the park so we can be alone and talk patiently"

Kiyomaro went nervous and blushing a little

"O-Ok Megumi-San"

he got up of his seat and went inmediatly to her dressing room. Like she said to him, nothing have stopped him to enter in her room he was looking to all of her posters hung through the all the walls she looked flawless and very beautifully, he thought when they met her and Tio, he never thought that she would be caring,honest, stronger kind and a very good person, that's why he fell in love with her and now she was going to help him and Zatch to find and beat Milordo-Z.

Still At The Concert...

"Thank You Soo much for your love and care, You're amazing and incredible, I Love You All!

BYE BYE"

When Megumi finish the concert she went to her dressing room because Kiyomaro was waiting for her

"Zatch c'mon let's go to the park"

"Well Okay , but hey where's Kiyomaro?"

"Well he has gone to Megumi's dressing room because Megumi wanted to say something to him"

"Oooh, mmmm i think Megumi is planning something, i don't know something that you don't know Tio"

"Well i agree with you, and i don't know if you have noticed Zatch, but Kiyomaro in these days have acted a little rare towards Megumi, you know when he's with her he's a little red"

"Mmmmm Tio i don't know and we will know soon why he act like that, well now let's go"

"Right, Zatch" and they went to the park

In The Dressing Room ...

Megumi have entered to her room and caught Kiyomaro watching her posters where she was wearing a bikini"

"Mmmm, Amazing No?"

Kiyomaro Jumped out of the blue and turned to see her

"Ooh Megumi you haven't delayed much, well mmm what do you want to talk about?"

"I Have to tell you some important things, Kiyomaro-Kun"

"Y-y-yeah G-g-o ahead"

"First of all, I Have never told you how much greatful i am the day you and Zatch saved us and the concert"

"Hehehehe, Megumi-San don't worry about it you don't have to be thankfully for that we just did it because we don't want innocent people to be implicated in this battle for the Mamodo King because this isn't their battle"

He went more and more red because she was approximated to him

"Well that's a very courage and sweet act, and you're the most brave and good guy i have ever met"

she was getting more closer to him and Kiyomaro thought about how much he wanted to jump and told her how much he loved her and kissed her

"We have now to find Milordo-Z and saving all these human people that they have make to be their bookeepers for these mamodo of 1000 years ago, and you know that you guys aren't alone, together we will do it "

She was more and more closer until she was now a few inches further of Kiyomar's face, Kiyomaro couldn't move he was only thinking.

"And the last thing i wanted to tell you is that you're the only guy i know who cares about what i am and not only because i'm popular and famous. You treat me like a normal girl and..."

Kiyomaro couldn't resist it anymore and in the moment she stopped he grab her waist and leading his head to kiss her, their lips touched, she gave into his kiss and put her arms around his neck and kissing him more intense.

'You have read my mind, and you make me my wish come true, all i want is to be with you and love you, and i know you will do it because you love me'

'I Couldn't resist it, Megumi-San, I love you, you make me happy, and now you're making me more happy, i never thought that i will be in love one day but look now, I love you and i will do everything for not stopped this love between us'

They went more Passionate and when he was about to kiss her neck when someone knocked at the door, they broke their kiss.

"We are Tio And Zatch, Have you finish? if you haven't we wanna know when you will finish?"

"Megumi And I have finish Tio and i'm going to went with you guys because Megumi have to change her clothes"

"Okay"

"Well they have interrupt us and i have to go with them, We will be waiting for you in the park, Okay?"

"Okay... mmm WAIT Kiyomaro, please Wait A moment"

Kiyomaro stopped and Megumi gave him a quick kiss

"I Love You"

Kiyomaro smiled and left the room and then the backstage of the concert with Tio and Zatch to the park. He was now happier and a little stronger than before, she gave him what he want because they have meant to be together and they will always be together.

THE END 


End file.
